User blog:Linus Spacehead/Spoiler warnings, templates and other changes (TMOTW)
Hello, I am Linus Spacehead, founder and bureaucrat of the Days Gone Wiki. Welcome to TMOTW (This Month on the Wiki), my new monthly segment, where I'll be addressing up changes to the wiki. With Days Gone just a little over three months away, and with this will no doubt bring a surge in activity across the entire wiki, I figured that now would be a better time than ever to begin preparing the wiki for the coming months. So, without further ado, let's get right into it. Spoiler Warnings With all new games, comes spoilers, not everybody likes them and to some, they can even be upsetting. Now, the Days Gone Wiki is an online encyclopedia, therefore, users are here at their own risk. A traditional wiki usually opts to implement a small template that they would insert at the top of a page, however, in my experience, there have been times where these templates have gone completely ignored by users, resulting in some pretty unhappy customers. That's why I am instead opting to implement the SpoilerAlert plugin from the Fandom Developers Wiki to help shield any unwanted information from users that do not wish to have certain elements of the game's story revealed to them. Templates This section will be kept short, as the only thing I would like to address is Fandom's videos. Not everybody likes them, fair enough. However, we here at the Days Gone Wiki hold no control over the videos added to the wiki by Fandom staff, meaning we cannot remove nor modify them, or guarantee its accuracy for that matter, therefore, I will soon be creating a template that will be placed under each video stating this. Other Changes The Wiki has a Discord server and can be accessed here, the server is slowly but surely approaching its two-year mark and is in desperate need of an overhaul, containing only a single text channel at the time of writing this. However, this is actually the result of laziness and neglect on my part, as I haven't necessarily touched the server since its creation in 2017, this is definitely subject to change as we move closer to the release of Days Gone. Everybody is welcome to join our server and it can be joined via the hyperlink provided earlier. To Close In conclusion, there is one hell of a to-do list to be completed before Days Gone is released, starting with our SpoilerAlert plugin. The comment section is open and your feedback is more than welcome. Thank you for joining me for this month's edition of TMOTW, I hope you enjoyed reading. - Linus Spacehead (Complaint Department) Helpful links *Staff - This page includes a roster of current members of staff, as well as an archive of former staff members on the Days Gone Wiki. *Requests for promotion - If you feel you have what it takes to join our team, submit a request for promotion, we look forward to hearing from you! Category:Blog posts Category:TMOTW Category:Announcements